A Night to Remember
by Agent KB
Summary: On a Friday night, Tony and Angela find themselves at home, alone, together.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the show; I just love to write about it. Dirty Dancing belongs to Artisan Entertainment and Lady and the Tramp belongs to Disney.

Timeframe: 1987 and that's just because of the mention of Dirty Dancing. Both Angela and Tony are single at the time and I don't keep seasons and episodes chronologically in my head so I don't know whether that exactly coincides with the dating status that Angela and Tony were in the show. They are both single during this story though.

Summary: On a Friday night, Tony and Angela find themselves at home, alone, together.

Angela was sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. It was Friday night and everyone had plans, except her of course. Samantha was on a date seeing some new movie called Dirty Dancing, Jonathon was at a friend's house and Mona was on a date. She thought Tony was off somewhere also but she couldn't really remember for sure. She hated being here at the house alone. Especially if she was thinking because her thoughts all lead to one thing. Tony. She loved him. She knew that she did. She just couldn't understand why it was so hard to tell him. It wasn't like she didn't want too. It's just it was hard; especially because he was her best friend and she was absolutely sure he could have women much more beautiful than she. Suddenly she heard something in the kitchen which brought her back from her state of contemplation. She went in the kitchen to investigate and found Tony doing one of the things he does best. Cooking.

"And what are you doing home on a Friday night?" Angela said quite surprised. Usually Tony was out with friends or on a date but lately it did seem he was at home more often.

"Oh, I just decided to stay in, make a little dinner, and cuddle up with a good book or something." Said Tony. 'Or cuddle up with you' he thought. He didn't want to admit it but he'd been staying home more and more in hopes that Angela would be there to. It's not like he didn't think she could get a date on a Friday night or any night for that matter but he knew she worked a lot and liked to and he was hoping by some chance, there would be an opportunity one night for him. A chance to tell her how he really felt about her, or just to show her.

"Well do you mind if I join you?" Said Angela. Maybe tonight wouldn't be a waste after all.

"Of course not" said Tony who couldn't help smile into the pot of spaghetti he was making.

So as Tony finished making dinner, they made light conversation. The kind where you talk about nothing and anything all at once. They both liked that they could have that together. It created warmth in their hearts that could only be explained by the love they felt for one another. When Tony was done, they sat down to eat. For the first few minutes they ate in silence and then Tony got an idea.

"You know what I've always wanted to do?" He asked, hoping his plan would work.

"You got me, what?" Angela smiled and wondered what he could be thinking about.

"Well you see Lady and the Tramp has always been one of my favorite Disney Movies and I always loved that scene where they were eatin spaghetti. I always wanted to try that, ya know, met someone in the middle." He said as he got a seductive smile on his face. This was risky but it was a risk he wanted to take.

"Well do you want to try it?" said Angela. She was extremely nervous but it sounded like it would be fun.

Tony picked up a noodle from one side and Angela picked up the other and of course their intention was to meet in the middle but both were too eager and broke both their ends when they were so close to the middle. They looked at each other and started to laugh. Then they laughed and laughed and laughed till their stomachs hurt. Even when they stopped, the minute they looked at each other, they would start to laugh again. Eventually though they settled down enough for Tony to pick up their plates and put them in the sink.

"I guess it's not as easy as it looks." Said Angela as they walked into the living room.

"Yeah that usually happens with movies" said Tony as they sat down.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" said Angela, hoping there was something good on television.

"Sure, maybe we can find a movie or something" said Tony while he grabbed the remote.

They found a movie, both not exactly sure if it had a plot but were watching it regardless. Then in the middle of the movie, there was a thunderclap outside and lightning which caused the power to go out.

"Oh, no! Tony are you there? Tony?" said Angela. She had felt him get up when she heard the thunder.

"Calm down Angela, I'm right here. I was just grabbing the flashlight." He said as he turned on his flashlight. "I'm going to go find some candles and then we can light the fire. That movie wasn't all that good, so we can just sit by the fire and talk or something"

"O.K., that sounds fine with me. I wasn't really into the movie either." Said Angela as she moved to sit by the fireplace. 'Or something' she thought. As Tony moved around lighting candles and trying to start the fire, she thought of all the somethings she'd like them to do.

"Angela? Angela?" Tony whispered as he waved his hands in front of her face. As much as she looked incredibly breathtaking when she thought, she was even more beautiful when she spoke.

"Oh sorry, Tony. I was just thinking." She smiled as she turned toward him. He was even more handsome in firelight. She was doing everything she could to fight the urge to wrap her arms around him and kiss him senseless.

"About what?" said Tony. He thought she had to be one of the most beautiful women in the world, if not the most beautiful. The glow of the fire gave her a seductive look and he didn't know how much longer he could resist such a seduction.

"Nothing." Said Angela. She couldn't tell him. She wanted to but she just couldn't find the words. "You know it's getting a little cold in here" she said she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I can fix that" said Tony as he got up and disappeared only to reappear two minutes later with a blanket. "Would you care to share a blanket with me, Ms. Bower?"

"Of course I would Mr. Micelli" she said as she moved closer to him on the floor.

"Better?" he asked as he wrapped half of the blanket around her. He decided to take a chance and just leave his arm wrapped around her. She didn't move.

"Much" she said as she turned to smile at him. She had misjudged the distance because she turned to place her face inches in front of his. Her breath caught in her throat. He moved his head down toward her face and pressed his lips against hers. At first he resisted a little, as if asking for permission and then when he felt it being granted, devoured her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him as he kissed her and just lost herself in all that was Tony and all of the passion and desire she had for him. Then as they both ran out of air, they broke apart and looked at each other. There was a dead silence which was broken by the fire crackling. Tony smiled down at Angela.

"You know we should do this more often" He whispered to her.

"I agree we should" she said as she turned in his embrace and they both stared at the fire until they fell asleep.


End file.
